supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Sophie,Clarie and Emmas 6th Birthday Party
Planning a Party Paula:So What theme we are going for to Surprise the Girls Piper:I Know My Little Pony Spencer:Iron Man or Cars Piper:Or Frozen Paula:or ill Surprise them with a Princess and Pals Theme Party Piper:That Looks Awesome Spencer:Thats so Unfair Getting Ready for the Party Micheal:Today is the Girls Birthday and we chosen a Disney Princess and Pals Themed Paule:All we need is some Disney songs while we set up the Party Micheal:Moring Piper Piper:Im Gonna wear my Elsa Hat and I'm gonna wear that with my Elsa Costume Today Micheal:Thats a good idea,Im gonna wake your Brother Up Goes to Spencers Room Micheal:Spencer wake up and put on your Sailor Costume,The Guests will be here later Paule:Morning Girls,Im gonna give you a clue about whats your theme for the Party shows Snow White Tutu to Clarie Paule:Whats the Clue Clarie:Snow White Paule:Thats your Theme Princess and Pals Theme Sophie:Can I see Mine Paule:Ok shows Tinkerbelle Tutu to Sophie Sophie:Cool shows Minnie Mouse Tutu to Emma Emma:Thanks Mummy Paule:Youre Welcome,Mummys is going to put Her Mickey Shirt on The Party Starts see Piper Dressed up as Elsa,Spencer Dressed up as Donald Duck,Clarie as Snow White,Sophie as Tinkerbell and Emma as Minnie Mouse Music Playing in the Background The Buffet Table we see Mickeys Mini Hot Dogs,Yondus Fried Arrow chips,Goofys Carrot and Cumember Sticks,Jasmines Chicken Tikia Bites,Rapunzels Haired Pasta,Ariels Tangley Shells,Groot Burgers,Dumbos Circus Popcorn,Judys Carrot Sticks Desert Table we see Star Lords Starwberry and Marshmallow Kebabs,Minnies Bow cupcakes,Russels Frying Pan Snores,Mickey Bowines,Disney Princess Cupcakes,Mickey Mouse Cupcakes,Disney Princess Birthday Cake The Drinks Table we see Snow Whites Apple Juice,Melted Snowman Water,Mulans High Tea,Guardians of the Galaxy Stawberry Jucie,Orange Jucie see Disney Princess,Minnie Mouse,Frozen Gift Bags and Shopper Bags on the Side and Jodie Dressed up as Star Lord Nikki:It Looks Amazing Jodie:I Know Sherry Dressed up as Minnie Mouse and Oil Dressed up as Olaf and Uncle Joe Dressed Up as Mickey Mouse Paule:I Know my girls had their make up on for their Special Day,We got the Bouncy Castle coming in,We have Elsa and Rapunzel coming In,and Minutes Later,The Guests Came in Friends came dressed up in costumes Paule:We gonna Play some Games and Open their Presents,Ok Lets Play put a Mouth on Mickey First,who wants to go First Emma:Me and Jodie are playing Angry Birds on their IPads Micheal:Dont tell me your playing Angry Birds Again Jodie:Yes Nikki:Yeah These Levels are so Hard Piper:Yeah Paule:Please Piper gimme your IPad,You can get back later but for now we gonna play some games and same for your Girls Jodie:Ive passed that level(She Switches of her IPad off) Emma:Oh Deer Paule:Pipers Turn Aunt Sherry:I Remember I played that when I was a Kid,It was a Mickey Mouse Club Theme and everyone is wearing Mickey and Minnie Ears for my 7th Birthday,It bring back so many Memories of my Childhood Days Piper:Yay Paule:What Prize do you want Piper:I Want Mini Oreos Nikki:Wow Anutie Paule,You Made these for Us Paule:Yes,You Like Guardians of the Galaxy Jodie:Yeah and these foods are prefect to match our costumes Nick came Dressed Up as Captain Hook Grandpa Nick:Sorry I was Late,Traffic is Dreadful Paule:Who wants to Play on the Mickey Mouse Bouncy Castle and Girls you can go back on your Game Nikki:Thanks Jodie:I Got to finsh this set Piper:Im on the Level 34,Which is Hard Nikki:Yeah I told you this was Harder than thought it was going to be Opening the Presents Micheal:Time for Presents Paule:Ok Gather Around and Clarie sits of the Sofa Category:Discipline Techniques Category:Naughty Pit Episodes